


[Podfic of] Volutus

by knight_tracer



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Immortality, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Around and around and around. An immortality/reincarnation AU.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Volutus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volutus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160615) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



Podfic Length: 12:07  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Volutus.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Volutus.m4b)


End file.
